1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a design technology of servers, and more particularly to a system and a method for controlling temperatures of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, it is one of many demands that requires a chassis of a server to accommodate versatile combinations of device modules so as to increase capacity in storage and management of the server. These device modules connecting with the same mother board of the server are usually mounted into the chassis in a draw-able manner. Namely, each of the device modules is slippery pushed into or pulled away the chassis in a manner similar to a conventional drawer. Heat dissipation for these device modules is mainly carried out by a heat-dissipating fan to provide a lateral airflow to each of the device modules via corresponding ventilation piping. However, in the case that a specific device module is pulled out of the chassis for testing or maintenance, then the heat-dissipating fan would be distant from this device module, and thus the efficiency of heat dissipation upon the pulled-away device module by the heat-dissipating fan would be significantly reduced. At this time, if the device module is way out of the chassis too long, an over-heated situation would occur in this pulled-away device module. As a consequence, the testing and maintenance, even the personal in charge, would be influenced.